The embodiments disclosed within this specification relate to electronic mail (e-mail) systems. Communication via e-mail has become ubiquitous throughout the industrialized world. Indeed, e-mail communications are now commonly replacing communications that, prior to the advent of e-mail communication systems, were predominantly relayed via letters, telephone calls and facsimile transmissions.
There are a variety of methods currently used to access e-mail. One method that is commonly used is for a user to access an e-mail account using an e-mail client instantiated on a processing device, such as a computer or a personal digital assistant. The other method that is oftentimes used is for a user to use a web browser to navigate to particular web site where e-mails are stored, and then log into the web site using a user name and password.
That said, the paradigm for e-mail access tends to be adynamic. Oftentimes, in order to share an e-mail with other users, a user who received the e-mail must forward the e-mail to others with whom that e-mail user desires to share the e-mail. Thus, the user receiving the e-mail must not only take the time to forward the e-mail, but also ensure that the e-mail is forwarded to the proper people. If the user inadvertently types in, or selects, an incorrect e-mail address, the intended recipients of the forwarded e-mail may not receive the e-mail.